


Days of Darkness

by daiyokai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blind!Kaneki, Blood, Cannibalism, Experiments, Ghouls being ghouls, Gore, Hide selling Kaneki out, Kaneki in prison, M/M, Prison, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unintentionally, Violence, at least for a few chapters, cause I love that hehe, cause everyone needs him, dark and depressing, humans being more inhuman than ghouls, sadistic!Arima, why is prison my favorite setting???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyokai/pseuds/daiyokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima being massive and sadistic, while Kaneki is on the verge of death. Hide tries to help him, though he makes everything worse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Anteiku raid, Hide making a deal with Arima to help Kaneki and to save his life.  
> Takes place in Kokuria.

Kaneki woke up from a deep and dreamless sleep. His whole body was aching and felt sort of stiff, as if he had slept for a very long time. And he probably had been. While shaking his throbbing head Kaneki wondered where he was. He couldn’t see a thing around him, but the touch of cold steel on his hands sent him shivers down his spine. _Handcuffs_ he thought. Was he in prison?

 

He managed to sit up, though his body’s weakness was a big hindrance. He tried to get rid of the stiffness in his limbs while checking out his body for wounds. _One big on his right side, some smaller on his limbs, two deep on his head_. And piercing hunger, which was no surprise, considering the fact he couldn’t remember a time when he was really full. Subsiding on eating ghouls alone had never been enough to get him saturated, no mather how much meat he tried to stuff in. If it wasn’t human meat, it could never be enough. But now, his hunger seemed to be reminding him that he might die because of his serious wounds, if he didn’t eat _human_ this time.

 

He raised his cuffed arms and brought them to his head, carefully exterminating the wounds on his head with his fingers. Where his eyes had been he could only feel two holes. Kaneki shivered. That was why he couldn’t see a thing _, he was blind_.

But what had happened? Where did his eyes go? What happened to the rest of his body? Why was he here, cuffed and alone? He couldn’t remember a thing, but he felt an urge to break his chains, to run away, to hide somewhere safe, _to consume human meat_.

 

It took all his efforts to get on his feet, while trembling heavily. On his stomach he could feel a warm dripping liquid. _Damn_. _My wounds are really serious…_  He stumbled again due to a sudden weakness in his legs. When the half-ghoul hit the ground, waves of pain hit him and he tasted fresh blood in his mouth, leaving behind a taste of iron. Then, he was slightly drifting into unconsciousness again.

 

A loud noise woke him up again. He could hear the echo of steps, coming nearer every second.

 

‘Who’s there?’ he croaked out, his voice hoarse and brittle.

 

‘Kaneki! You’re awake? Thank goodness!’ Hide’s voice echoed in the small room as the blond approached.

 

‘H…Hide? Where am I? Where are you? I can’t see a thing, Hide, _I’m blind!_ ’ Kaneki felt panic building up inside, threaten to take over.

 

‘Sh, sh, calm down, Kaneki, everything is okay. You are safe now, no one is gonna hurt you anymore.’ Hide answered, his voice calm and soft and reassuring.

 

‘ _Why am I blind_?!’ Kaneki almost shouted, instantly feeling guilt rushing over him for being rude with his best friend.

 

Hide swallowed but didn’t answer. Kaneki felt his stare as if he could actually see it.

Something flickered in his head. Pictures of the reaper, IXA in his hands, stabbing the half-ghoul once, twice, pain and blood everywhere. _Ah, that’s why…_

The sudden sharp pain in his head made him curl on the hard floor, hot tears running over his cheeks. His breathing became uneven, probably due to a panic attack approaching.

 

‘Kaneki…’ Hide said, unsure what to do next. How could he help his disoriented ghoul friend from his depression, when he could barely keep himself from tumbling to the ground, not mentioning keeping his own nerves at ease?

‘Your eyes will heal soon, trust me, you are gonna be okay again.’ He tried, his voice sounding cold and wrong. Hide’s hand stretched out for the curled half-ghoul. Carefully, he began to stroke his white hair, while trying not to touch any of his wounds.

‘Your body was a mess, I thought he had killed you…’ Hide tried to suppress his fear and sadness in his voice as he spoke.

‘…what happened to him? To Arima?’ Kaneki had calmed down a bit now, though he was still breathing heavily.

Hide remained silent for a few seconds, then he answered:

‘After he… defeated you, he sent some people of his squad to get you, which was part of the plan the CCG had arranged before the mission had started. I met them when I was following you.’

‘So this place belongs to the CCG?’

Hide nodded, but realized Kaneki couldn’t see it.

‘Yeah, but… they will set you free again, soon. They promised me beforehand. There are discussions going on about you, you know, about you being an artificial ghouls and how to treat you. But after a few examinations and check-ups on your health and physiology, they will set you free since you were a human and they can’t kill you because of that.’ Hide explained while smiling fondly at his friend, again forgetting he couldn’t see it.

 

 

The heavy door opened with a deep metal sound. Kaneki noticed the smell and froze instantly. ‘He’s awake? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?’ Arima asked Hide. The reaper’s face showed no emotions though his voice sounded angry.

‘S…sorry, Arima-san. Please excuse me…’ Hide said and stepped out of the room, internally praying for Kaneki.

 

Arima took a step nearer and eyed him up without saying a word. Kaneki curled as if he could hide himself from this man, the man who almost killed him and definitely would do it again, if he felt like it. Ending his life out of a wimp like he almost did before. This man was known for showing no mercy at all time. Panic built up inside of the cuffed half-ghoul again and he shivered.

 

‘…How are you?’ the reaper asked after what felt like eternity.

Kaneki didn’t answer. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. Fear was consuming what was left from pain and hunger.

 

Arima sighted.

‘Are you afraid of me? I saved your life, keep that in mind. I could have easily killed you, but your friend was so persistent about sparing you, I gave in. You should thank him for that.’

 

Kaneki could barely listen to the reaper’s words, his mind was shaking from his weakness and now overwhelming hunger. _Eat him!_ The voices shouted. _He is your enemy, eat him!_

 

‘At least, talk to me, former human! Didn’t your parents teach you to answer when adults talk to you?’ Arima’s voice was sharp now. _Sharp and merciless_.

 

‘…so hungry…’ Kaneki managed to croak out.

 Arima fell into an accusing silence again, staring was all he did.

_Tear out a big piece and eat it!! He smells so delicious!!_ Just shut up, stupid voices! Pictures of corpses, delicious human corpses, danced around in his head, only worsen his hunger again.

 

‘If you ask me, you’re just an average ghoul. No… maybe a bit stronger… But that’s all.’ Was there hate in his voice now? He wasn’t sure, couldn’t tell any more…

 

‘…please… give me some food…’ Kaneki whines.

‘ _Scum_.’ Arima suddenly kicked him in his guts, sending Kaneki flying to the wall and hitting the cold stones. A painful scream escaped his mouth, before he could stop himself, internally cursing himself. The wound on his side was open again now. If his vision wasn’t already black, it would have definitely blacked after the last hit _._

_Kill him!! Rip out his rotten flesh and devour him_ , the voices shouted, slowly getting control over Kaneki’s body, his human mind already falling behind.

 

Accompanied by a loud unhuman scream, he made a huge jump in Arima’s direction, but before he could reach the human, his chains rattled and held him back. He crushed onto the floor, moaning with pain.

‘You are weak, Kaneki Ken.’ Arima hissed, after lunatic laughs. ‘The more you struggle the more I will hurt you!’

He stepped near and bowed down to the blind half-crazed boy. Without hesitation he pierced his fingers into the ghoul’s unrecovered eyes, invading even deeper in the boy’s flesh, disregarding his painful screams. On contrary, the white-clothed investigator even seemed to enjoy ghoul’s screams, because his laughs echoed through the whole building.

 

‘P… please… stop…’ Kaneki was breathing heavily, fresh blood running over his cheeks.

‘…Meat…’

 

‘Tomorrow. _Maybe_.’ Arima said and walked out of the room, leaving nothing but pain and despair.


	2. Chapter 2

 

‘Hey, Kaneki!! How are you doin’? You okay?’ Hide came in euphoric as always, a big smile plastered across his face. He instantly froze by the sight of Kaneki, sitting in the last corner of the room, whipping back and forth while mumbling to himself. He didn’t even seem to register Hide’s presence at all. The scenery reminded Hide of something, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Due to an uneasiness building up inside of him, Hide hesitated getting closer to his best friend, though he wanted nothing more than holding and comforting him.

 

Kaneki turned to him after a few seconds, finally taking note of his appearance. Hide was unsure if his best friend even recognized who his visitor was.

The half-ghoul seemed to sniff the air, his eyes still dysfunctional, as Hide noted.

‘Hi… de…’ Kaneki’s voice was broken and hoarse. _Okay, at least he recognized his smell._

Suddenly, the half-ghoul jumped at Hide, who backed off, instantly. It was only thanks to his good reflexes, that he escaped Kaneki as the half-ghoul wanted to devour his friend, half-crazed with hunger and pain. Hide felt a piercing ache in his stomach seeing his friend in this state and shivered. Was this really still his friend? No, he couldn’t think that way, Kaneki didn’t deserve this, even his friend questioning him. He had nobody beside Hide to rely on; it was his duty as his officially best friend-

‘ _Meaaaaaaat_!!’ the ghoul growled and pulled at the heavy weights on his hands, trying to get rid of the a few meters long iron chains but they were too strong built and the given range was not enough to reach Hide.

 

Some memories of the past floated through Hide’s mind, good memories of his time he had spent with Kaneki laughing and playing and eating. That was all _before he was turned into that mon-_

 

‘Hi…. de…. ‘

As fast as his aggressive behaviour appeared, as fast was it over again. Kaneki curled in his favourite corner of the room again, hiding his head in his hands and trying to make his body as small as possible. He was trembling with hunger and pain and, as Hide suspected, shame. Kaneki had always been that kind of person who hated himself, earlier this was because his aunt constantly gave him the feeling of not being welcome in her house, later and now it was because he was too weak to restrain himself and kept on hurting his most precious person.

 

Though Hide couldn’t get to look at the half-ghoul very well, because of the distance, but he was sure his wounds were more serious now than they had been the last day. _Didn’t they give him some food? Wasn’t that part of the contract?!_

 

Hide decided it was up to him now feeding his starving friend, because obviously no one else was going to do it. So he stormed out of Kaneki’s cell and started looking for food. _They definitely must have some meat somewhere._

 

_______________________________________________________________ 

 

When Hide came back, he wasn’t alone. Arima accompanied him, carrying a small package in his hands.

‘Here, that’s for you.’ he said and threw the package in Kaneki’s direction. The half-ghoul heard it landing on the floor and threw himself forth, reaching it with his cuffed hands while unwrapping the paper greedily. The smell was irresistible, so Kaneki couldn’t hold back while devouring the small piece of human meat in an instant. After the meat was gone, he kept searching for more. Was something left in the paper? There must be something more, this couldn’t have been all he got for today. His hunger was even more piercing than before!

But there was nothing left to eat, all he could do was licking every bit of blood from his fingers and the paper.

 

Hide and Arima watched the whole time. Knowing Kaneki wouldn’t want him to whiteness him eating, Hide thought about turning, but he couldn’t get his eyes off him, feeling guilty at the same time. Now, it also dawned to him of what Kaneki reminded him earlier; a starving animal.

 

‘Was that really enough? He looks like he needs more…’ Hide asked hesitatingly.

‘We don’t want him strong enough to break his chains, right? So it must be enough for him. Now, let us go, Nagachika-san.’  Arima turned and went out, without looking back. Hide followed him.

 

‘Hi…de… don’t go…’

Kaneki felt uneasiness building up again though he tried to not getting overwhelmed by it. Being alone meant being alone with the voices, the fear and the pain.

 

_Hide was there for me, at least. Hide had saved my life and brought me food, Hide was the best. And if I manage to behave properly, they will set me free soon. I just have to behave like a human and everything will be okay… I can supress the hunger, now that I have eaten a little bit for sure… Soon, I will be free, out of this never ending nightmare. Well, of course, the CCG will have someone checking up on me but if it is Hide, then I can live with it. It’s not that I liked it very much living as a ghoul and always having to fight against troublemakers or investigators. What they are offering me is a new start, I can change everything now, and with the help of Hide, it’s gonna be nice for sure._

_____________________________________________________________

 

Later on the same day, the door went open again, waking Kaneki from his light sleep.

‘Good afternoon.’ Arima said, his voice lacking any trace of emotion.

‘Good afternoon, Arima-san.’ Kaneki said, while rubbing his eyes sleepily. _His eyes?_ His eyes were almost completely healed now!

Arima took a step nearer and seemed to look quite satisfied with the half-ghoul’s healing process.

‘I see, you are answering me now. So a little of your former human self is back, I suppose.’

‘Yes, Arima-san, I’m deeply sorry about my behaviour earlier, it wasn’t me, the monster inside of me was taking control, so I couldn’t really do anything against it…’

‘I have heard that a hundred of times. Every ghoul claims not to be evil, it is just instincts and so on… I don’t believe such lies, you always have a choice.’

Kaneki froze, unsure of how to respond. So he kept silent.

 

Arima came to stand in front of Kaneki.

‘Give me your hand’ he ordered and gave him two pills.

‘You will swallow them, one now and the second before you go to sleep.’

‘W… what are they for?’ Kaneki asked, a bit nervous.

‘They are special RC depressants. Tomorrow you will get examined, so your ghoul abilities must be suppressed a little.’ He paused, but his gaze kept Kaneki swallowing every question he wanted to raise again.

‘I will come and get you tomorrow.’ Saying this, the Reaper stepped out, leaving Kaneki alone in his cell. His stomach growled but Kaneki ignored it, while eying up the pills on his palm. They didn’t smell like poison so he swallowed the first one. Not, that he had a choice to say no anyway…

 

Kaneki curled up in his corner again while inspecting the room with his almost completely healed eyes. _They could at least give me a blanket or a pillow, this stone floor is really hard and cold… And… if I had a book, it wouldn’t be as boring… I should have asked him earlier…_

Not having anything better to do, he laid his head on his palms and made himself as comfortable as possible while wearing heavy chains on his arms.

Memories shot into his head: himself sitting on a chair, his hands cuffed, his body and soul tortured, Yamori laughing, he himself screaming, crying, getting hurt over and over again, fingers in a bucket, blood on the ground, _what’s 1000 minus 7?!_ Blood everywhere, blood and pain-

 

He woke up, breathing heavily, his body drenched in cold sweat.

_Not that dream again …_

 

‘I… I can’t breathe!!’

The cold cuffs around his hands felt colder and heavier than ever before, consuming all of his energy…

Tears running over his cheeks, _why is this happening to me?_

‘You’re so weak, Kaneki~’ Rize’s high piched voice was driving him insane again, her laughter reaching every part of his head.

‘Get out!’ the boy screamed, ‘Get out of my head!!!’

Kaneki grabbed his head, his painfully throbbing head, but the voices seemed to become louder and louder any second, leaving him no place for his own thoughts.

‘You’re weak, Kaneki, so~ weak~’ the voices sang, Yamori and Rize haunting him in perfect unison.

‘Nooo, please, stop!!’ Tears leaving traces on his face, his breathing going uneasily, his voice hoarse.

 

Suddenly, there were lights around him, lights in the darkness, like a god coming to rescue him from his demons. Never was Kaneki so happy to see a person working for the CCG.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ the unknown person yelled at him.

‘Stupid ghoul can’t even sleep peacefully at night, why do I have to watch this monster anyway?’ he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Kaneki to hear it.

The half-ghoul wiped his tears away and tried to look at the person, standing next to him. It seems to be a staff worker, though he had never seen him before.

‘C…could you leave the lights on…? P...please?’ Kaneki felt his voice dry and hoarse from the screaming earlier.

‘What, are you afraid of the dark?’ he asked teasingly. Kaneki stiffed, almost hearing Rize’s voice again. He tried to focus on the lights and not thinking about his nightmares anymore. Today was a new day, so why being afraid of what lies behind him?

The man, as if waiting for an answer, kept quiet, but when the ghoul didn’t anwer, he sighed.

‘Ok, I’ll leave the light on, but don’t make yourself too comfortable as your examination is scheduled in just a few minutes.’ After that, he walked out of the cell again without saying a word.

 

Approximately half an hour later, Arima entered the room, together with three other staff members, one of them man from earlier. Kaneki looked up, when Arima came closer.

‘Good morning, Arima-san’ he said and tried to look more presentable than he felt.

Arima didn’t answer, but seemed to be inspecting him intently. Then, he wrote something down on a clipboard.

‘Ok, take him!’ he ordered the staff members, who approached him hesitatingly.

Then, Arima looked at Kaneki, his eyes cold.

‘You took both pills yesterday, right?’ The boy nodded.

‘Okay, then let’s go.’

The staff members opened the chains around his hands and feet, but cuffed him again immediately.

‘Don’t ever think about escaping!’ one of the men growled and pushed Kaneki forward.

‘B…but I didn’t…’ the ghoul whispered.

‘Oi, stop acting cocky, you trash!!’ the staff member yelled, when they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait, I was kind of busy with live and stuff, plus I came to writing because of drawing, so this is still my favorite hobby, but I will try to write more often, I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic on my PC, apparently I wrote it over half a year ago, but why not posting it now? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Working title of this was 'massive and sadistic' (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
